


О пользе чтения

by lumosik



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: на заявку: Курфейрак читает кому-нибудь вслух "50 оттенков серого" любой эротический роман. За что, собственно, и утянут в койку.
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 1





	О пользе чтения

«Он услышал приближающиеся шаги и почувствовал, как чужая рука легла ему на плечо. Рамину хотелось думать, что это был Фредерик, ведь никого более он не желал, да и не смог бы, сейчас видеть. В эту трудную для него минуту лишь объятия любимого успокоили бы его. И это действительно был Фредерик, ведь никто другой не стал бы поглаживать большим пальцем основание его шеи. Рамин судорожно втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, когда Фредерик прижал его к себе. Спиной Рамин ощутил, как тяжело вздымалась грудь Фредерика, как затвердели его соски, а ниже было явно всё его желание…» 

Комбефер захлопнул учебник и рассержено посмотрел в сторону Курфейрака, который вольготно расположился сейчас на другом конце дивана и читал вслух… это. Назвать данное печатное издание книгой Комбефер не позволил бы себе даже в мыслях.

— Ты мог бы читать это про себя? — Комбефер снял очки и стал их протирать. — Пожалуйста.

— Ну что ты, я ведь всего лишь хотел поделиться с тобой любимыми отрывками, — пожал плечами Курф и невинно улыбнулся ему. — Тем более я люблю чтение вслух, ты же знаешь.

— И как я только допустил, чтобы ты купил эту дешёвую бульварщину?.. — скорее, сам себе сказал Комбефер, покачав головой. — Даже не роман… Это стоило бы назвать «Голубые в рабстве».

— А вот классику я попрошу не трогать! — запротестовал Курфейрак и демонстративно снова принялся за чтение: — «Фредерик задрал одежду Рамина и погладил того по животу, обводя любимые кубики скользкими от слюны пальцами. Рамин уже в спешке расстегнул ремень на своих брюках, и Фредерик мучительно долго начал спускаться рукой вниз. Когда же он, наконец, коснулся…» 

— Курфейрак! Я прошу тебя — прекрати! 

Комбефера было сложно вывести из себя, но вид читающего эротику Курфа был более чем возбуждающим. То ли тот специально понизил голос, то ли эти частые сглатывания, румянец на щеках и расслабленная поза так на него действовали. Комбефер сам не заметил, как навис над Курфейраком, опираясь одной рукой на подлокотник дивана, а второй — на колено Курфа. На последнем были надеты шорты, так что Комбефер почувствовал жар на месте соприкосновения. 

— Здесь же нет логики, оно всё неправильное. Как можно…

— Хочешь проверить, герой-любовник? — прервал его Курфейрак, насмешливо смотря снизу вверх. 

Он потянул за рубашку Комбефера к себе — у того уже и так подгибались колени, поэтому Ферр упал прямо на Курфа, ловко утягивающего их обоих на диван. Курфейрак завозился под ним, но не поспешил как-то высвободиться. Наоборот, прижался бёдрами к Комбеферу, продолжая ёрзать. Последний же упрямо старался не реагировать на всю эту провокацию, хотя определённые части его тела не были с ним согласны. Он чуть сдвинулся в сторону, но Курфейрак воспринял это по-своему: слегка переместился следом за ним и скользнул ладонью под резинку домашних штанов, насмешливо пронаблюдав за тем, как Комбефер закатил глаза, и потянулся, чтобы чмокнуть своего парня в кончик носа… Затем в щёку, лоб и ещё раз щёку… Потом прикусил мочку его уха и тяжело выдохнул возле. Ферр вздрогнул и сам потянулся за поцелуем, который тут же постарался углубить. Курф охотно подчинился, проведя кончиком языка по краям зубов и дотронувшись одной рукой лица Комбеферра, пока второй продолжал стягивать с него штаны. В момент касания с уже напряжённым членом Ферра, тот чуть охнул и подавался бёдрами вперёд. 

Курфейрак, не видя — скорее, чувствуя и предугадывая — постарался как можно быстрее избавить их обоих от одежды. Комбефер же благодарно поцеловал его, отводя падающие на лоб кудри назад, а затем стал спускать ниже. Он знал: какие чувствительные соски у Курфа; что тот потом признáет, что он «словно растаял в его руках»; что Курферак не всегда подстраивается под движения его, Комбефера, бёдер, но крепко прижимает их своими ногами и толкается ему навстречу; что при правильном угле входа Курфейрак стонет, а если слегка ущипнуть его под рёбрами, то правый краешек рта Курфа поднимается вверх. И Комбефер был в точности уверен, сам бы он ни в коем случае не променял это на воображаемые романы с самовлюблёнными парнями, как те, что были описаны в этих идиотских книжонках. (Да, во время секса Комбефер иногда позволял себе ругаться.) 

— Ооох, блаженство… — Курфейрак потянулся под ним, довольно улыбаясь. Ферр вопросительно поднял бровь и поспешил поймать его улыбку губами. — И не спорь, — пригрозил Курф, крепче обхватывая Комбефера руками, — ты был восхитителен, намного лучше всяких книжных…

— Ну, хорошо, допустим, что это был комплимент, но ведь я же совсем не собирался…

— Конечно, комплимент! Потому что я люблю тебя…

Комбефер в ответ лишь мягко посмотрел на него — в этом весь Курф. И он чертовски любит этого парня! (Да, Ферр иногда ругался не только во время секса.)


End file.
